


人来人往  11

by MMMMonia



Category: npc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMonia/pseuds/MMMMonia
Kudos: 5





	人来人往  11

朱正廷觉得最近自己烟瘾有点大，之前几个月都抽不完的一包烟，短短一个星期就给抽了两包。

“我说，我们碰上面了也才半小时，你就给抽两支了，熏不死你都熏死我了好吗？”范丞丞一脸嫌弃地往旁边挪了几步。

“我这薄荷味的，熏个头啊？”

“我说你，抽烟就抽烟呗，抽什么薄荷味的。”

“刚开始我抽普通烟草，但是太伤嗓子了，叫//床不好听。朱正廷朝他眨了眨眼，范丞丞吓得赶紧往旁边又挪了挪。

“哈哈哈，逗你呢，之前我挺浪的，觉得上//床这个事儿，只要对眼缘就行。不过现在呢，除了他之外都不行了。”朱正廷自嘲地弯了弯唇角。

“你们离婚的原因呢？又是什么？”

“我当着他的面和别人搞，还把跟他有的孩子给打掉了。”

范丞丞没有回话，两人靠在商场内围着电梯的玻璃围栏上，一个在抽烟，另一个转着手里的打火机。

“范丞丞？”带着不确定的叫唤，朱正廷条件反射性地回头看说话人，而范丞丞却是僵在了原地，没有任何的动作。

“丞哥？”仍是试探性地叫唤。

朱正廷换了个姿势靠在围栏上，就看见黄明昊站在那儿，眼眶红得仿佛下一秒就可以掉下几滴眼泪。

“范丞丞，怂什么呢？”朱正廷把烟头掐灭在一旁的垃圾筒顶上，看热闹不嫌事大的在一旁煽风点火。

“范丞丞！”黄明昊三两步跑到范丞丞面前抓着他的手臂，“范丞丞，你为什么要走？”

“我……”

“范丞丞你要不要这么怂？好好跟人家说清楚不行吗？”朱正廷从兜里拿出烟盒，刚想抽根出来，就感觉有一道目光紧紧盯着自己，顺着看过去，就看到一旁的蔡徐坤单手插兜站在那儿，皱着眉头看着自己。

讪讪地把烟盒塞回外套口袋里，朱正廷抬步朝蔡徐坤走去，“一起走走？”

蔡徐坤看着眼前这张好看得有点过分的脸，点了点头。

“你们……”朱正廷双手放在外套口袋里，开口打破了沉默。

“我尊重他的所有选择。”

朱正廷回过头看了看那两个还在拉拉扯扯的人，想必蔡徐坤也是喜欢极了这个人，才会选择放手吧，曾一度以为自己是他的不可缺失，现在看来也不过如此。

蔡徐坤转过头来看着旁边人，看他垂着脑袋不知道又在胡思乱想些什么，好心情地笑了下，想必又是在心里偷偷闹黄明昊的醋意了。

“小心。”

朱正廷低头看了眼自己被蔡徐坤扯了扯又迅速放开的小臂，失落感更甚。

商场挺大，两人上上下下走了好几圈，愣是一句话也没说。

“朱正廷。”

“啊？”突然被叫到的人懵圈地转过头来看向发言者，说不上的可爱。

“如果，昊昊真的跟范丞丞和好了，你……”

朱正廷先是皱了下眉头，不过很快就反应过来他指的是什么，“我跟他就普通朋友，随你信不信。”

“嗯。”

“不信？”

“我信。”

听到想要的回答，朱正廷心里也松了口气。

“接下来你要去哪？找那个小OMEGA？”朱正廷在商场出口处站定，问旁边的男人。

“那两自己的事自己解决吧，我也不去打扰他们了。”

“你们不是要结婚了吗？”一时嘴快，等问出来之后，朱正廷才发现自己问了什么蠢问题，身体一时间就僵住了，他害怕听到那个答案。

“我说过？”

朱正廷：“……”好像还真没有。

“那那天在珠宝店……”

蔡徐坤翻了翻白眼，“是你自己跑上来问的，我就顺着答咯，谁让你当时看起来那么欠揍。”

“你！”

“蠢。”

朱正廷扬起拳头刚想给人来一拳，突然，一股异样感就开始在身体里乱串，“蔡徐坤，我先走了。”说完便快步跑开。

蔡徐坤拿出手机看了看日期，忽然想起了什么，快步往朱正廷离开的方向追去。

“滚！”

发//情//期的OMEGA身体本来就比较虚，尽管他平日里力气再大，可跟ALPHA比起来还是差了那么一点，更何况现在。

屏蔽帖本就不是百分百的功效，抑制不住的香水百合味飘出了些许， 朱正廷一拳砸在那个ALPHA的脸上，但效果不大。

OMEGA发情期的时候本来就是最美味的时刻，更何况是这种没有带着任何标记的OMEGA。

“看你也没有ALPHA，我帮你度过这个发情期，一举两得是不是？”

“滚！”朱正廷咬着牙让自己站稳，从来只有他选人的份，什么时候被别人逼过？

“正廷？没事吧。”

蓝玫瑰味儿在周围散发开来，朱正廷缓缓舒了一口气，顺势落入了那人的怀里，“蔡徐坤，谢了。”

“怎么发情期不打抑制剂？”

朱正廷抬头看了他一眼，“我说忘了发情期的日子你信吗？”

蔡徐坤：“……”

“蔡徐坤，能不能帮个忙？”

“嗯。”

朱正廷从衣服口袋里拿出串钥匙递给蔡徐坤，“如果你开车来了就先放这儿，送我回去先。导航我车上有备着。”

“嗯。还能走吗？”

“不然你背我？” 

原本只是随口说出来调侃蔡徐坤的一句话，真趴在蔡徐坤背上的时候朱正廷却已经紧张到连手都不知道放哪儿才好了。

“我，我还是能走的……”

“车在哪？” 

“前边第三辆。”

小轿车内香水百合的味道很浓，副驾驶上坐着的人由于体内的燥热感已经开始四处乱蹭，“坤，蔡徐坤……”

“忍一忍，还有一段路。车里有抑制剂吗？”

“不要，不要抑制剂，抑制剂好难受。”

“好好好，你先忍着啊，就快到了。” 

蔡徐坤趁着红绿灯的间隙，把手给放到朱正廷脸上碰了碰，有点烫。

“怎么样？还难受吗？怎么你的发情热蹿得这么快？一直都这样吗？”

“嗯。”

市区的车是公认的多，就算是想超速也没机会给超，好不容易倒了目的地，把人从副驾驶里抱出来时，人已经软成了一汪春水。

“蔡徐坤，你不要走好不好？你留下来帮帮我好不好？”朱正廷死死环着蔡徐坤的脖子。

蔡徐坤抿着唇打量着朱正廷的这屋子，很简单的两室一厅布置，本就在易感期，朱正廷还撕掉了两个人的屏蔽帖，蔡徐坤觉得自己能忍到现在也是个真·柳下惠了。

“朱正廷，我们……”

“对不起，对不起，我知道错了，我真的知道错了，你别这样好不好？”

蔡徐坤帮朱正廷抹着脸上的眼泪，对于朱正廷，他做不到拒绝。

“抑制剂在哪儿？”

“我不要抑制剂！蔡徐坤，我想要你！”朱正廷胡乱地亲吻着蔡徐坤的嘴唇，身下也一直在蹭着那个已经涨起来的地方。

“朱正廷，你要想好，如果这次你给了我机会，我就不会再放你走了，哪怕你厌恶我厌恶到极点，我也不会放手了。”

“嗯，我想清楚了，蔡徐坤，我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢很喜欢你。”

蔡徐坤掰着朱正廷的下巴吻了上去，带着试探性和不确定性的一个吻。

蔡徐坤把人放到床上，亲吻，纠缠，撕扯。

朱正廷回应着Alpha侵略般的亲吻，手摸索着解开身上人的裤子，伸进那块小小的布料里边玩弄着蓄势待发的大家伙。

已入五月，身上穿着的衣物也减少，上衣在客厅的时候已经脱得差不多了，再加上这么一顿缠绵，两人现在算是坦诚相待。

蔡徐坤喘着气把人翻过来，Omega敏感的后穴已经泛滥成灾，蔡徐坤伸出手指在蜜穴前轻揉着，另一只手握着身下人的性器在缓缓撸动。

“坤~坤坤~好坤坤……”被这么一搅，本就没什么力气的身子无力再维持跪趴的姿势，“你快点进来好不好？”

媚眼如丝，朱正廷转过头来看着跪在他身后的男人，双腿之间翘起来的那根东西只看了一眼脸就又红了几分，再往上看，绷紧的小腹跟结实的胸肌，这怎么看都不像是一个程序员该有的身材。

“来，转过来。”

蔡徐坤抱着他又一次转身，带着浓重情欲的嗓音让本就好听的声音更为诱人。

朱正廷就着他的想法把自己修长的双腿环上他的腰，身下的蜜洞紧紧贴在那人的粗壮上。

“我进去了？”

被吻得迷迷糊糊的朱正廷胡乱地点着头，蔡徐坤扶着自己的东西对准穴口，想来身下人这身体也是许久没被开拓过，只进了一个头便觉得有些吃力，只感觉熟热的软肉在他刚进来便紧紧地缠了上来，一时间爽得头皮发麻。

“唔……疼~”带着撒娇意味的小尾音，毕竟有半年多没有接纳过男人的粗壮，这一时间闯进来一根比普通Alpha还要壮一点的东西，自然是难受。

蔡徐坤双手掐着他的腰，身下用力一顶，粗长的阳具整根没入，与快感同时抵达的，还有身下Omega喷射出的一股阴精。

高潮中的Omega身体极为敏感，后穴的软肉也咬得极紧，蔡徐坤撸动着Omega的性器好为他延长射精的快感，身下也开始了浅浅的抽动，源源不断的蜜液成了天然的润滑剂，Omega情动中不自觉发出来的细声呻吟也成了最好的催情剂。

没有那层橡胶膜的阻碍，身体的热度百分百地传递给了彼此，不断提升的抽插速度将交合处的水流声逐渐放大，深陷情欲中的两个人交换着亲吻。

蔡徐坤以朱正廷的嘴唇为起点一路往下吻去，纤长的脖子，到漂亮至极的锁骨，再到胸前的两颗茱萸，原本白皙的皮肤上留下了密密麻麻的吻痕，胸前本来就挺立着的两颗小豆在舌头的逗弄下愈发肿胀。

“嗯哈……坤坤，坤坤……”

被肏得神魂颠倒的Omega不断重复着Alpha的名字，生理泪水在眼眶中盈满后顺着眼尾滑下，蔡徐坤抓着他的一只手放到他自己的性器上面，“宝贝，自己撸。”

“好……”

Omega一只手顺了Alpha的意撸动着自己的性器，另一只手勾着Alpha的脖子，凑上去索吻，蓝玫瑰和香水百合的味道在空气中融为一体，浓度还有继续增大的趋势。

快感之余感受到了一股刺痛，蔡徐坤的长东西已经顶到了他的生殖腔。

“唔……坤……”

男人以为是身下人不喜欢便慌忙退出，不过缠在自己腰间的那双腿却紧了紧。

“坤，和我成结，给我做永久标记好不好？”

“你想好了吗？”虽说是在征求意见，可身下的动作还是越发猛烈，直往那个诱人的地方进攻。

刺痛所带来的酥麻感加上每一次撞击都要摩擦过的敏感点所带来的快感，朱正廷爽得浑身痉挛，原本在喉间的话语出口却变成了欢愉的呻吟，说出的话也开始断断续续，“想……想好了，呃啊……”

破开阻碍的那一刻，朱正廷率先到达了高潮，白浊洒在两人的小腹上，蜜洞中的热流被埋在身体里的那个大家伙堵住，随着猛烈的动作被带出阵阵水声。

龟头下方不断涨大卡在了生殖腔口，大股大股的热流喷射在了小小的生殖腔内，热感刺激得Omega在短短时间内迎来了又一次的高潮。

蔡徐坤给两人换了体位，朱正廷趴在他身上平复着呼吸，交换了一个甜腻的吻后，朱正廷用自己的额头抵着蔡徐坤的额头，看着眼前人的眼睛，笑了。

“蔡徐坤，你现在是我的Alpha了，你不准去标记别的小O了知不知道？”

蔡徐坤一只手环住身上人的细腰，手感很好，软软的，“要是再敢绿我我把你操死在床上。”

“不会了，我是你的人了，我喜欢你，我爱你。”朱正廷在他脸上印下一个轻吻。

蔡徐坤亲吻着他的左耳，忽然发觉有些不对劲，“朱正廷，偷我的耳钉？”


End file.
